The Heart Wants What It Wants
by julieandrewsismyqueen
Summary: No Baroness. Distant Captain. Seven Children. One Governess. Lot of Romance. Packed full with angst. Other than that, the title says it all.


The Heart Wants What It Wants

 **A/N - So this is my first TSOM story. I have an insane obsession with Julie Andrews and she is 100% my queen (hence my name, julieandrewsismyqueen). I am trying something new. This is close to the original but in some ways majorly AU. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I am writing this at 5 a.m. so yea…Enjoy! (Oh and one more thing…. Baroness Schraeder doesn't appear in this story…)**

 **Please R &R**

Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

Georg Von Trapp had just hung up the phone after speaking with the Mother Abbess at Nonnberg Abbey. The Reverend Mother had just informed him of a his potential new governess. He prayed and hoped that this one would turn out somewhat adequate. Lord knows the last 12 have been like Hell on Earth. But he was prepared for anything.

"Sir have I have just received a telegram for you," Franz said ever so gloomily.

"Who is it from?"

"Herr Detweiler."

' _God now I am in trouble, first the governess and now Max'_ , Georg thought. "I'll take it in my study Franz".

TSOMTSOMTSOMTSOMTSOM

From the moment she entered his household, he knew he was in trouble. First he found her wandering in his 'private' ballroom. Then she had to look at him with her big blue eyes that seemed to glow like orbs. Soon after that he was using his own whistle against her… ' _God I need to escape'_ , He desperately thought.

He quickly rushed to his study and without a moment's thought, poured himself a glass of whiskey. He has just met her and he was sure that she had him wrapped around her little finger. There was just something about her that was so…..enticing. Even through that old grey dress, he could almost make out every seductive, delicious cur….

"NO!", he scowled.

" I will not think of my children's governess, much less a lady I just met 30 minutes ago, in that manner."

Knock* Knock*

"Come in" he brooded.

"Captain.." he heard a soft, feminine, innocent voice coo.

It was the damn governess. But something was different. She had changed into one of Liesel's dresses. Now he could really see every curve. It was like she was trying to drive him mad with desire.

"Was there something you wanted Fraulein?!"

"Umm no…..ah yes. Sorry to disturb you but, would you like to join the children and I for a picnic?". Her voice was unsteady. He could tell she was nervous.

"I would love to." In any other instance he would refuse immediately. He had work to do and the children would only remind him of Agathe, but there was that look in this governess' eyes that he couldn't seemed to shake. He wondered just how much more he could take before he broke.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "We will meet by the staircase in ten minutes!"

And with that she turned to leave. "Fraulein wait!"

"Yes?"

"Where exactly will we be going on this erhm…. 'Picnic'?" He questioned.

"Some place wonderful."

And with that she was gone.

"God Damnit! I swear that woman will be my undoing. And I just met her!" He exclaimed.

TSOMTSOMTSOMTSOMTSOM

First it was her beauty and wit that enticed him. Now it was her energy, spirit, and simplicity. Georg never considered himself old by any means but by the time they had reached the Untersberg, he thought his body was done for. He was in the back of the line the whole way there. Every muscle in his body ached and he thought every bone in his body would soon crumble. He heard the children up ahead with their children were clinging to their Governess. They absolutely loved her all ready. It must have been odd for them to receive so much attention from her. He had completely shut them out and out of nowhere this lady walks in that is kind and caring and makes them feel safe.

That made him think back to earlier when the children learned he would be going along on the picnic with them. They were extremely taken aback when they learned that their Fraulein had coaxed their father into joining them. For the older ones, he hadn't joined them for an outing in what seemed like ages. For the younger ones, they had never joined them at all. Most of them had been much too young to remember. Poor Gretl hadn't even experienced the days of her father being loving and warm.

"Father are you coming?" Georg heard in the distance realizing he had been deep in thought.

"Yes my children."

After they had set up the picnic the children were off and Georg realized it was his time to get to know his…..the children's young, innocent governess.

"How did you do it?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Do what?" he heard her gentle reply.

"Win the children over so easily. You haven't even known our family for a day and they already love you with all their hearts." he said as he laid out the plates and silverware.

"Well I guess I just gave them my full attention. They needed it you know."

He felt as though he had been slapped in the face. " I apologize that I don't spend every waking minute with my children Fraulein." He said sarcastically with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I am sorry captain but I did not suggest you spend all of your time with them. At least acknowledge their presence. They are aching to talk to you."

"No they aren't. They don't love me anymore. Not since their mother died." He admitted with a solemn look of his face.

She gave him the most sincere look he had ever seen. "Yes they do Captain. Why would you think such a thing. You may be distant but you are still their father. You still have time before it is too late. They will forgive you. I promise."

She reached up and put a hand on his shoulder. She then realized she crossed boundaries. ' _You Idiot. You have crossed the line. He is a sea captain and you are nothing but a poor old mountain girl.'_ Maria thought to herself.

Suddenly the captain put his hand over hers and her eyes were blown wide at the contact. Georg relished in the fact that her skin was smoother than silk. He wondered what the rest of her skin felt like.

Maria though she was going to die from pleasure. She could feel the tingles down her spine. It shocked her when she realized she was getting so much pleasure just from his hand. Her eyes were lost in his as her thoughts drifted off to things a future nun shouldn't thing about.

Just as the captain was about to say something, a faint cry was heard in the distance.

Maria muttered, "Gretl…"

 **A/N - Sorry this chapter is so short! I know things are escalating somewhat quickly. If you want me to slow things down, please review! Even if it is to tell me to stop writing this story, I will still respond and thank you for the feedback!**


End file.
